


Ragnorak

by VesperLord



Series: Ragnarok [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLord/pseuds/VesperLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Junko Enoshima was murdered before she could unleash her plans for Ultimate Despair? A possible outcome is set out in this fic, set about 10 years after Enoshima's murder.<br/>Hope's Peak Graduates are being murdered, seemingly the work of a serial killer. While Kyoko Kirigiri is investigating this case, she begins work on another case-The kidnapping case of Makoto Naegi.</p><p>NOTE: Just because it says part 2, that doesn't mean that that you need to read the other bit before it, that's just a short story that takes place in the same universe, and explains a couple divergences from canon.</p><p>Other stories taking place in this universe:<br/>Friends and Aquaintances: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8311273 A short story that takes place a couple days after the murders of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato, focusing around Mikan and Hajime (Juzo and Chiaki make brief appearences)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Junko Enoshima yawned, flipping through television channels. “So boring… I need to start up some excitement soon.”   
Hearing a sharp knock at her door, she got up to go answer. “Who the fuck could it be at this time of night?” She grumbled, opening the door. “Oh hey, it’s you.” She started, before noticing a glint of metal in the person’s hand.   
Before she could say another word, the figure brought the knife up and into the bottom of her chin. They kicked Enoshima in the shins, before bringing the knife down onto her skull over and over again.   
Enoshima didn’t cry out in pain, fight back, or even scream for help, she simply began laughing. “Oh… being killed before I can properly enact my plans… I’m feeling so much despair…”   
“Shut up.” The figure said, before lifting Enoshima up by the top of her hair, and plunging the knife into her heart.   
The Ultimate Despair continued to laugh as she took her last, shaky breaths. Then, Junko Enoshima lay on the floor, a knife in her heart, eyes wide open, with blood surrounding her body.   
The figure stood up, glancing down at the body.   
“Well well well…” A new voice came from the doorway. “I came down here with a plan of my own, but it seems you beat me to it.”   
The figure turned to see a tall, thin young man with white hair that branched out in almost every direction standing there, holding a knife similar to the one that was in Enoshima’s corpse.   
Nagito Komaeda walked over and examined Junko’s body. He chuckled slightly, before looking up at the killer of The Ultimate Despair. “I recommend changing into some of her clothes, and burning what you’re wearing now. You’re wearing gloves, so your fingerprints won’t show up on the blade… I’ll be back to clean up the crime scene for you.”   
The figure frowned. “What?”   
Komaeda laughed. “Isn’t it obvious? You didn’t kill Junko Enoshima.” He pulled the knife out of Junko’s corpse, examining it for a moment, before plunging it back in. “I did.”


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 1 of 3)

**Chapter 1**

_9 Years, 9 Months, and 3 weeks after the murder of Junko Enoshima._

I glanced down at the body, frowning. I recognized the victim, despite the fact I hadn’t seen Celestia Ludenberg for almost seven years. She’d barely changed, only having grown slightly taller than when I last remembered her. Not to mention the fact that on the day we both graduated from Hope’s Peak, she hadn’t had a look of sheer terror on her usually unemotional face, nor did she have a knife in her heart, or the letter “N” branded on her left hand.

“Third body in as many weeks…” Zakarii Taruton, the novice detective assigned to the case along with me muttered. Taruton was a nice kid, but I wasn’t certain whether or not he was up for a big case like the one that was building. He’d do better as something other than a detective…

“While we don’t have concrete evidence they were killed by the same person, I believe it’s safe to say we have a serial killer on our hands.” I said, looking over Ludenberg’s body again.

“But Kimura, Koizumi, and Ludenberg don’t look anything alike… if we’re dealing with a serial killer, what’s his ‘type’?”

“Hope’s Peak Graduates, I’d wager.” I stood up. “Tell your boss that they better stop covering this up.”

“They’re covering this up?” Taruton paled.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, glancing down at the screen. An unfamiliar number was on the screen. Frowning, I answered the call.

“Kirigiri investigations.”

“Oh thank god.” The voice on the other end wasn’t one I recognised, but it was similar to one I knew. “Uh… my name is Komaru Naegi… I was hoping to hire you…”

“I’m currently on a case, miss Naegi. And I’ve got a waiting list a good mile long. I don’t think I’ll be able to get onto yours any time soon. Goodbye.” I went to hang up the phone, but before I could, a new voice on the other end butt in.

“Kyoko Kirigiri, listen to me!” Now this was a voice I recognised. “Makoto’s been kidnapped. The police aren’t any help, I’m desperate to find him.”

Sayaka Maizono, the former Ultimate Pop Sensation, was on the other end of the line. Maizono and I were former classmates, going to Hope’s Peak at the same time. We weren’t close by any means, but her fiance, Makoto Naegi, was one of the few people I counted as a good friend.

“That changes things.” I muttered. “I’ll be at your house in twenty minutes.”

“Wait-” Maizono started, but I hung up. I didn’t need her to tell me her address, seeing as I kept tabs on all my former classmates. Most of them owed me favors, and favors to me were far more valuable than any ammount of yen.

“Watch the corpse until people come to move her.” I told Taruton. “I’ve got something else to do.”

“What-” he started, but I was gone.


	3. Chapter 1 (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko goes to Maizono's house to learn what she can about Makoto's kidnapping.

**** Maizono lived in a penthouse, one of the nicest money could buy. Considering her status as one of the most famous singers in Japan, that was unsurprising. She wasn’t the richest of my former classmates, but she was far from struggling. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. After a moment, a young girl who looked similar to Makoto opened it. Well, young’s stretching it, she couldn’t have been more than a couple years younger than me.

“Oh thank god.” The girl, whom I assumed to be Komaru breathed, as I walked inside.

“Tell me exactly what happened, and exactly what the demands are.” I said, facing Maizono.

“Three days ago, I woke up, and Makoto wasn’t next to me, like usual. I searched the whole house, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Then I found this…” Maizono handed me a memory stick. “Well, not this one exactly. I gave the original to the police, but before I did I copied the ransom note onto here.”

“The original memory stick was weird.” Komaru said. “It was half black, half white, and the black side had a weird red eye on it. I sketched it best I could, but my art skills aren’t great…” she handed me a piece of paper.

Examining it, I frowned. Something about the drawing gave me an uneasy feeling… yet I was certain I’d never seen the design anywhere.

“The kidnappers don’t want any money from me. The document on the memory stick simply says that it’s for revenge.” Maizono said nervously.

“Anyone spring to mind who would want revenge on you for something?” I asked.

“Not really… unless it was someone I hurt without realizing it.”

“What about Makoto?” I doubted anyone would want revenge on Makoto for anything, but it couldn’t hurt to check.

“Nobody I can think of.” Maizono shook her head. “I don’t know anyone who’d want to hurt Makoto…”

“I can’t either.” Komaru added.

I put a hand under my chin, thinking. First some of my old classmates are being murdered… and now another has been kidnapped. Is Makoto the next victim? More importantly, why wasn’t I told about his kidnapping? I may not technically be a cop, but I work with them often enough that I should have been notified…

“Hire some bodyguards.” I told Maizono. “Makoto isn’t the only Hope’s Peak graduate to go missing.”

“Wha-” Maizono started, but I was already out the door. Walking down to my car, my thoughts were a mess. First the JUN murders, and now Makoto was gone. This wasn’t good.

As I left the building, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 1 (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko awakens after being abducted, and has a chat with a man who knows more than he should.

I awoke in a hotel lobby, and quite a nice one at that. I rubbed the back of my head, grimacing as I felt a forming lump.  
“The boss will see you now.”  
I looked up, realizing I had company. A man with muscles barely contained inside his suit glared at me from behind dark glasses.  
“I won’t be seeing anyone until I know what the hell’s going on.” I kept my cool, even though I wanted to knock the smug look off of this bastard’s face.  
“The boss wants to see you. You’re gonna see him. Or else.”  
I took in my surroundings. A luxury hotel… a large guard in an expensive suit… there were a few conclusions I came to, but as I opened the door, the one that made the most sense was confirmed.  
“Kuzuryu.” I took in the Yakuza, dressed in a suit similar to his underlings, with an eyepatch over his right eye. There were plenty of rumors about how he lost it… some claimed he tore it out himself, some claimed it was due to a lover’s spat with his bodyguard… speaking of, where the hell was Pekoyama? She rarely left his side since he became the leader of the Kuzuryu clain  
“Kirigiri. Sit, please.” Kuzuryu indicated the seat across from him as he poured two glasses of what I assumed to be whiskey.  
I sat, but didn’t take the drink he offered me.  
“Suit yourself then.” He shrugged, before fixing me with a steely gaze.  
“Where’s your bodyguard?” I asked.  
A split second passed, in which the gangster’s face changed twice in quick succession. Once to a look of intense anger, and then a look of grief and longing, before changing back to the cool mask I was familiar with from Hope’s Peak.  
“That’s what I need to talk to you about. I’ve heard about the murders.”  
“What murders?” I played dumb, as I knew there were a legion of people who’d have my head, or at least my job, if I shared information with a known criminal.  
“Seiko Kimura, Mahiru Koizumi, and Celestia Ludenberg. Or, as the letters go, J, U, and N.”  
I couldn’t disguise my shock at the fact he knew about the letters. How? As far as I know, not even most police officers knew about that…   
“Yeah, I know. What d’you think the word is? June? Junk? Jungle?” Kuzuryu laughed, pouring himself another glass.  
“What does this have to do with Pekoyama?” I asked. “Do you believe she’s going to be one of the next victims?”  
“Somebody kidnapped Peko. Whoever can do that…” Kuzuryu gripped his glass so hard I wondered if it would break. “She wouldn’t just up and leave. She wouldn’t.”  
“You want me to find her. I’m afraid I’ve already got two cases going.” I stood up to leave, hoping Kuzuryu wouldn’t act rash. I knew he could kill me here if he wanted to, and there was no guarantee he wouldn’t.  
“I’m not wanting to hire you. I’m wanting a trade. Info for info. While you’re out, you learn what you can about Peko, and I’ll help you find the idol’s boyfriend.”  
I had zero leads on Naegi other than the memory stick, but I hadn’t even started my investigation. But… having the leader of the Kuzuryu clan as an informant would probably speed along plenty of cases… Was it worth it making this deal?  
“To sweeten the pot, I know someone who knows something about the murders. I won’t go anywhere near the bastard, but if you want to know who he is…”  
Fuck it. I decided. This might cost me my job and my reputation, but if I could solve these murders, it would be worth it.  
“All right then. A trade.”  
“Good.” Kuzuryu extended his hand, and I reluctantly shook it. “The bastard you’re gonna want to see is locked up tight, but you should be able to get to him. I dunno how much info he’s gonna give is legit, but hopefully it’s enough for you to get a good lead.”  
“Who is it?” I asked impatiently.  
“Nagito Komaeda.”


	5. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"  
> \- John Lennon

_I’m sitting in a chair.  
__I can see the blackboard in front, mocking me._  
_It’s moving._  
 _Both the chair and the board._  
 _I’m trying to remain calm, but I can hear it._  
 _BANG._  
 _BANG._  
 _BANG._  
 _I’m looking down at the desk._  
 _Better than looking up, or looking behind._  
 _With each bang, there’s a shaking._  
 _I look up. I’m scared. I’m letting my fear show._  
 _I look behind me. I’m so close to it…_  
 _I look forward again, and the fear is clear on my face._  
 _I close my eyes… one more BANG._  
 _I’m underneath it now, I can tell._  
 _I’m waiting._  
 _I’m frightened._  
 _I don’t want to-_


	6. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko follows up a lead.

**Chapter 2**

I stand outside the asylum, a feeling of irritation and dread overcoming me. My dream last night was odd... I hadn’t had a dream that vivid in a long time, and hadn’t gotten any extra sleep following it. I should reschedule this appointment… Komaeda had a way of getting into people’s heads and messing with them. And he wouldn’t be friendly, considering the last time I’d seen him I’d accused him of murdering Junko Enoshima. 

Enoshima’s case was one of my stranger ones… Everything pointed to Komaeda murdering her. The crime scene seemed a bit… off when I investigated it, and Komaeda hadn’t defended himself at all. He’d gone along willingly with the police, but after three different suicide attempts, along with his general behavior, they deemed him mentally unstable and had him transferred here. Ogata Asylum. 

I walked inside, heading for Komaeda’s room. I stop outside it, bracing myself for what is sure to be an irritating conversation.

“Come on in.” Komaeda’s voice said, once I’d knocked.

I obliged, and saw the white haired man sitting at a table calmly.

“Ah, Ms. Kirigiri. It’s been a long time. I believe almost ten years… the last time was when you-”

“Got you convicted of murder.” I sat down across from him. “Kuzuryu told me you knew something about the murders.”

“Which murders?” Komaeda asked. “There have been many murders over the years.”

“Don’t. Be up front, please.”

Komaeda smirked. “Any why would I do that? I want your talent to shine… it can’t do that if I give you all the answers.”

“Fuck you.” I scowled. On the few interactions I’d had with Komaeda over the years, the man never failed to infuriated me.

“Ah, but that would be cheating, wouldn’t it?”

“Excuse me?” I wasn’t dating anyone currently, and I highly doubted Komaeda was either.

“Nevermind.” Komaeda laughed, raising his hands into the air. Something that immediately caught my attention was his left hand… he had red nail polish on it. He noticed me staring and smirked. “Wondering where I got the idea? It came to me in a dream… a dream that felt more like a memory. I’d love to get the real deal, but, unfortunately, that’s probably long rotted by now… and I doubt anyone would allow me near a hacksaw.”

Was… was he stating he wanted to cut off his hand and attach someone else's on?

“We’re getting off topic.” I muttered. “What do you know about the murders of Seiko Kimura, Mahiru Koizumi, and Celestia Ludenberg?”

“You mean Taeko Yasuhiro.” Komaeda corrected.

“How do you know her real name?”

“Like the hand, it came to me in a dream.” Komaeda smirked. “A dream of watching a beautiful broadcast…”

“Would you just give me some straight answers for once?” Wait… this is what he wanted! He wanted me to drop my guard so that he could get to me… I couldn’t let him do that.

“Tell me what you know about their murders.” I said, redirecting our conversation back to it’s original intent.

“All right then. They aren’t just spelling out one word. And it’s not an ordinary word…”

I was getting nowhere with this. “What is the word then?”

“You’ll probably have a good idea after the next murder…” 

God, how I wanted to punch that smug-ass smirk off of this bastard’s face…

“So you think there will be another?”

“I know it. Just like I know who the next victim will be.” Komaeda smirked.

This was clearly getting me nowhere… I stood.

“Tell Nanami I said ‘hi’ when you see her next.” Komaeda called after me.

Nanami? Who… oh. I remembered. The class representative of their class… why would he thinking I’d-

Lost in my thoughts, I slammed into someone as I walked down the hall. For a split second, time seemed to freeze, and then…

***


	7. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has another odd vision

_ “This is risky.” I say, observing what he’s doing. “We haven’t even begun to test the program yet…” _

_ “Exactly!” He gives me the cute, boyish grin I’d never admit liking to anyone. “If it works on them, it’ll work for anyone!” _

_ “Does Gekkogahara even know?” _

_ “Well… not any specifics.” _

_ “Did you lie to her? Did you, Makoto Naegi, actually lie to someone?” I can’t contain the smirk. _

_ “Jeez, you guys act as if I’m some perfect angel who’s never done anything remotely bad in his life.” Makoto rolls his eyes. “And it was more omitting certain details than outright lying…” _

_ I drop the smirk. “You do realise that, if you’re caught…” _

_ “I know. It’s worth it, though.” Makoto smiles. “Think about it… if we can undo the brainwashing on the people who were basically Enoshima’s prototypes…” _

_ I nod. “Then it stands to reason basically anyone could be cured using this…” _

_ “Exactly!” _

_ “But… what if it doesn’t work out?” _

_ “I…” Makoto hangs his head. “I hope it doesn’t come to that… I don’t want to just hand them over to Munakata… we’ll cross that bridge if we ever come to it.” _

_ I nod, placing my hand on his shoulder. “All right then. Let’s start up the Neo World Program… and pray to god that it works.” _

_***_


	8. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko reunites with an old classmate... and the fourth letter emerges.

“Are you OK?”

I opened my eyes. Where… I’m still in the asylum. The woman I bumped into is standing over me, looking worried.

I sat up slowly, rubbing the back of my head. The goose egg I got from Kuzuryu’s goon has only grown bigger… “I’ll be fine.” I winced. “Sorry about that. I was lost in thought.”

“I understand. That happens to me a lot too.” The woman smiled at me, extending her arm out to help me up.

I took it, and as I stood I took in her appearance, and recognised her. The short, pale pink hair and pink eyes were similar…

“Nanami?” I asked. Komaeda knew… somehow he knew I’d run into her. She probably just scheduled an appointment with him today… that would make sense.

She nodded, and I saw a glint of recognition in her eyes. “Kyoko? Kyoko Kirigiri? It’s nice to see you again.” She shook my hand.

I didn’t know Nanami well, but she was my upperclassman at Hope’s Peak, and I’d heard practically nothing but good things about her. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. “Are you visiting a family member, or a friend or-”

“It’s confidential.” I said, not wanting to tell her about the murders just yet since they weren’t on the news last night.

“Ah.” She nodded. “Police work, I get it.” She sighed, sadly. “You know Komaeda’s in here, right?”

I didn’t respond, thinking the smart remark I had thought up would be inappropriate.

“Nobody else from our class visits him… it’s kinda sad, to be honest.”

Yes, because visiting an insane murderer is something everyone does…

I’m about to respond to Nanami when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. I rushed to Komaeda’s room, and slowly open the door…

(Music Prompt:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuGHonrmJmA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuGHonrmJmA) )

I saw Nagito Komaeda, lying against the wall, a massive hole through his head. I could tell through the blood that the white haired bastard was smiling his usual mocking smile.

“Stay back.” I said to Nanami. “Call the police.”

“Who the hell did this?” She was pale, and looked to be on the verge of throwing up.

I walked over to Komaeda’s body, examining it the best I could without touching it. One thing in particular that I noticed was his left hand, the one that he’d mentioned wanting to cut off. There was a goddamn letter branded on the back of it… a ‘K’.

Nagito Komaeda was the fourth victim of the ‘letter’ killer… a killer who had the speed to leave this room in the ten seconds or so it took for Nanami and I to get into the room. That was impressive… and also terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it should be fairly obvious what the word being spelled out is now. Although, that isn't the biggest mystery here...


	9. Update (Will be deleted eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update about this fic, I'll delete it when it no longer applies.

In case anyone is wondering what happened to this fic, I'm still working on it, however I'm mostly focusing on Jabberwock, another fic I'm writing (If anyone's interested, it's a fic about the Warriors of Hope joining up with the SDR2 cast, the link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8027746/chapters/18381346), so this is on a temporary hiatus. However, while this is on hiatus, I will give anyone who's interested a few mysteries to go over:

  1. The Letter Killer  
Who is the serial killer targeting former Hope's Peak students? And what are they spelling out? The letters branded on the left hand of the victims so far have been J, U, N, and K.
  2. The Visions  
Our protagonist, Kyoko Kirigiri, is getting strange visions. The first is of her death, on a conveyor belt with a blackboard, and the second is of her talking with Makoto Naegi about "The Neo World Program". They seem like memories... however Kyoko has never entered such a deathtrap, nor has she ever heard of a Neo World Program. At least, that's what she believes.
  3. Makoto Naegi's kidnapping  
Three days before Celestia Ludenberg's body was discovered, Makoto Naegi was kidnapped. A memory stick was found, half white and half black, with a strange red eye on it. The drawing Komaru Naegi (the victim's sister) made of it makes Kyoko uneasy, for unknown reasons.
  4. The Disapearence of Peko Pekoyama  
Peko Pekoyama vanished in a similar way to Naegi, and her lover, Fuyuhiko Kuzyryu, leader of the Kuzuryu clan, has entered an uneasy alliance with Kirigiri to trade information on the cases she's investigating in return for information on Pekoyama.
  5. Junko Enoshima's Murder  
10 years ago, Junko Enoshima was murdered. Nagito Komaeda took the fall... however, as shown in the prologue, he was not the one who murdered her. Kirigiri is not aware of this fact.



These 5 mysteries are all connected. How? Well, feel free to guess... but I'm not spilling yet.

No date as for when I'll take this off hiatus yet, and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone looking forward to more, but  rest assured that more will come! I'm just not sure when.


	10. Not actually a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a proper new chapter, just a promo for another story set in this universe. I'll end up deleting this when it's off hiatus

So yeah, just a promo for a story set in this universe, involving mostly Hajime and Mikan, although Chiaki and Juzo make brief appearences.

Enjoy, I suppose: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8311273

It's not compulsory to read, and I mostly wrote it as a fun little one-shot on a day I had no ideas for Jabberwock.


End file.
